


Innocuous

by cuddlemoshpit



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Foot Jobs, Other, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlemoshpit/pseuds/cuddlemoshpit
Summary: A Ghoul's deviant curiosity leads them to test a theory at the Clergy dinner, much to Papa's enthusiasm and pleasure.





	Innocuous

**Author's Note:**

> posted anonymously to tumblr as a gift, and crossposted from there. the Ghoul is supposed to be written androgynous, so you can imagine it's whoever you please. ;)

Dinner at the Church was a family affair. Every night the dining hall was packed with hungry disciples who raided the opulent dishes that were teeming with various indulgences at the requests of their superiors. Secret dishes and recipes were often shared and there were countless to consume them. It was a time to relax and celebrate with friends and was looked forward to as a highlight of many individuals’ days. They engaged in typical crowd activities such as games, singing or simply talking.

Although Sisters and other tenants of the Church mingled amongst each other, the Ghouls opted to sit on the same side of the table in orderly fashions. Their Elders were ones to be admired and feelings of appreciation were reciprocated between the members with body language and brief words of encouragement or endearment. Clergymen chatted and gossiped among themselves and discussed whatever new secret was recently discovered or what ideas were brewing.

It was a small rumor that had stewed among members of the Church but often regarded as satire, one that was created in jest to make a point of Emeritus’s “drive.” It was an obscure fact that Papa Emeritus the Third wasn’t fond of wearing anything underneath his traditional vestments. One particular Ghoul mulled over the innuendo for a bit, aloof, and decided to test this theory. The Ghoul mulled over it for a few minutes, considering the possible consequences of toying with someone like Emeritus at a time like dinner. The idea was irresistibly naughty and felt themselves grow mildly excited as they gazed at him, fantasizing what it would be like to stimulate him under the table. They weighed the pros and cons, and boldly decided to go through with it.

The Ghoul fumbled for a moment, and blindly wrestled off their dress shoes below the table. They idly poked at their food, humming to themself as they deftly pushed their foot up Papa’s leg, toeing through the multiple layers of his vestments. To their surprise, they met bare skin.

He huffed as he felt the Ghoul’s warm, stocking-clad foot push between his legs, pressing and kneading at his belly at first. It curiously poked around his stomach, tickling him and almost making him snort with laughter. He stared back at the neat line of his disciples, all unassuming, the unknown foot eagerly venturing its way downwards. At their ranks, it was considered very taboo to touch Papa in any sort of way, but not necessarily against the rules. His mouth slightly gaped open in interest as he felt the Ghoul grasp him with their toes, coaxing him to arousal.

The possibility of being caught and punished excited the Ghoul. They grasped and rubbed him gingerly, and it only took a few minutes of careful stroking between their toes before Emeritus started to throb, his subordinates soft feet insistently pawing up under him. Instead of being irritated at their actions, Papa was flattered by their courage to attempt something at a time like this. He knew there was nothing he could do that wouldn’t attract attention, so he attempted to maintain an aloof expression and play along with this affection. Frustrated by the lack of dexterity, the Ghoul discarded their thick wool socks and toed them away into their shoes. Papa took an indifferent sip of wine, and they used this distraction as an opportunity to lift the skirt of his gown, and slip their opposite leg in to accompany the other. The Ghoul’s face was flushed hot under their mask as they tried to grip their elder’s hard cock with both of their feet, relishing the contact between their sensitive skins. They were estatic and eager, almost overwhelming themself at the prospect of finally pleasuring Papa. 

The Ghoul cut another piece of rare steak, Papa fiddled with a spoonful of rice, both pretending to focus on only eating. They attempted a dull expression (whatever was possible under their mask) and concentrated on gently batting his cock back and forth between their feet like a plaything. The Ghoul trapped his cock between a single foot and his thigh, clumsily groping and rubbing its head as best as they could.

Emeritus held back a gasp as they used their heel to grind against the underside of his cockhead. The pulsations in his dick became much more pronounced as they teased it faster, alternating between grasping and stroking him top and bottom.

Papa’s breathing grew excited, glancing briefly to the opposite side of the table for any sort of hint to who was daringly touching him. His gaze met with others down the table, impossible for them to be jerking him from such a distance. A few garnered his attention and he could only smile wryly without saying anything. The feeling of his hot, pulsating cock against their sensitive sole was just too much, so the Ghoul discreetly slipped their left hand down their dress trousers. They fiddled with the button and zipper quickly, opening their pants just slightly, sliding one hand in and pushing their underwear up and out of the way.

They quickly and quietly stimulated themself within the confines of their knickers, trying their best to act natural to avoid drawing suspicion. The Ghoul’s genitals throbbed impatiently and they hastened their pace as the end of dinner was something to keep in mind. The Ghoul suppressed a giggle, only their swishing and thumping tail striking the cold cobblestone floor in enjoyment a possible giveaway. They masturbated faster.

Papa moaned and cursed under his breath and shifted in his chair, spreading his legs so they could have better access to his twitching member. He tried to grind himself into the soles of his partner's feet, and they reciprocated. They could barely concentrate from the intense arousal and pure erotic nature of their secret act. They stared at their food with a half-lidded expression as their arousal grew immensely, the sole of their foot becoming slick with Emeritus’s leaking precum.

The Ghoul pinched the girth of his cock with their first and second toes, using the opposite foot to push into his tense, heavy balls. They jostled them tauntingly, digging their bare digits into his soft flesh, and kept his cock pinned against his thigh for balance as they jerked it.

Attuned to Emeritus’s body language, they discovered that he was very close to climaxing. They focused once again on quickly masturbating, their superior’s soft moans of pleasure spurring them to the edge. Faster and faster the Ghoul stimulated themself, and finally cumming right there. They bit their tongue to suppress the temptation to cry out, raised their chin into the air, and tensed their shoulders and stomach tightly, causing their body to jerk in their seat. Nobody at the Clergy supper table seemed to notice. They carefully prodded themselves and their clothes, anxious about someone noticing the sticky mess they created later on. The Ghoul sighed and wiped their hand against their underwear, but kept it concealed and under the table.

Savoring the afterglow of their orgasm, they stroked Papa even quicker, his cock harder than ever before. He moaned in short, quiet bursts, cursing in Latin and biting his lip to keep from smiling too noticeably, and he was sent to the edge. Emeritus grunted loudly and slumped into his seat as a powerful orgasm shot through his body, his dick spurting its pent-up load onto the Ghoul’s soles. His hot sticky sperm only served as more stimulation as they continued to vigorously stroke him, causing him to whimper and his body to spasm. Their foot was soon smeared with his fluids. 

The Ghoul reveled in his slumped figure, and perverted facial expression, his eyes half-lidded and mouth parted slightly as he recovered from his intense orgasm. He glanced around the room inconspicuously as he closed his legs, signalling whatever Ghoul it was to pull their feet from between them.  Papa sighed sensually with an intoxicated look on his face, and innocuously pulled another heavy drink from his wine glass. He managed to cum in such a high pressure environment, he stopped caring about which Ghoul it was that stimulated him to orgasm, but only appreciated their enthusiasm. 

Nobody at the table suspected a thing. 


End file.
